Choice
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Tony and Kate are married soon after they meet. Director Sheppard takes over NCIS and informs the couple of the impending danger towards them. They have a choice to go into witness protection or see if they can handle it themselves. What will they Choice?...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Tony and Kate are married soon after they meet. Director Sheppard takes over NCIS and informs the couple of the impending danger towards them. They have a choice to go into witness protection or see if they can handle it themselves. What will they Choice?...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Tony and Kate have been married 5 years and had 3-year-old twins. Kate was expecting again and Tony couldn't have been more thrilled. Kate was his dream girl. She wasn't afraid to stand up to him or tell him his ideas were sometimes stupid. She was his rock and he loved her very much.

They were out for dinner at a restaurant when it was robbed they saw the faces of the guys and told the police who caught them they were part of a big gang. Kate and Tony were glad to get them off the streets.

Two weeks later there was attempt on Kate's and Tony's life that's when the new director bought they into her office at night when nobody was around. They see their children in the corner playing. That made them nervous.

"What is going on Director?" Kate asks looking at the men and women in suits

"I know you both our married. Don't worry I will keep it a secret. I also know you witnessed a robbery. And identified the perps. Your lives and the lives of your kids are in danger. They want you both dead so you can't testify", Jenny says

"We can handle them", Tony says

"They are part of the 321K gang. They will kill you. These gentleman and ladies are here from the marshals office. Witness protection. They want to put your whole family in the program until the trial and more because now it is always going to be dangerous for you. I hate to lose two good Agents. But I am not sitting back and seeing you killed", Jenny says, "We will give you time to talk. It is YOUR CHOICE. We will be back in ten minutes"

Jenny and the marshals leave. Kate picks up one twin and Tony the other.

"We can't risk our family Tony. I think we need to go with them", Kate says tears in her eyes

"I can't lose you or the children either. But what about Gibbs, Abby, McGee, and Ducky? We will be leaving them behind", Tony says

"They will have to come to terms that we are gone. I hate it and I am going to miss them like crazy. Bet family comes first", Kate says hugging the twin in her lap tight

Tony knew what he had to do he had to go with them. He was in danger too. He wanted to sit by his wife and children. Hopefully the team will leave without them. Tony takes Kate's hand.

"Well then we go. It is our Choice and we have made it. Let's call them back in here and get this started", Tony says

"What is your choice?" Jenny asks

"We will go with the Marshals. We can't risk our family", Tony replies

"Hand over all forms of ID and your phones", the Marshal says

Kate takes out her phone and Tony takes out his and gives it to the Marshal.

"Is that all forms of identification?" the man asks

"Yes. Here are our guns too", Kate says handing over her sig

Tony hands over his quickly.

"We will be taking you to Witness Protection headquarters for your new IDs and we will need to dye you hair and have coloured contacts in. We will set it up so you both 'die' separately", the Marshal says

"I guess this is goodbye Director", Tony says standing up with one twin in his arms.

"It was a pleasure knowing you both. Look after each other and I will look after things here", Jenny replies

"Goodbye Director thank you for warning us and saving our lives", Kate says

"I protect my own. You better go the security camera's are off so you can walk out of this building undetected. Good Luck you two", Jenny says as they leave

"I won't forget this Director. If you ever need a favour. I am the man you can call", Tony says

"I will keep that in mind Agent DiNozzo", Jenny says

With that they leave the NCIS building never to return…

* * *

><p>Kate and Tony were at Witness Protection headquarters where the girls had already good off to change Kate's appearance he was getting his changed now. His hair once dark brown with now blonde and his eyes where now blue. He looked different. An hour later the kids were back with Tony and so was Kate. Kate had blonde hair too and green eyes. She sits down and squeezes Tony's hand.<p>

"This is our choice to leave. They will be alright without us", Kate says softly

"I hope so too. I hope they get a good Senior Field Agent. McGee is definably not ready", Tony replies

Kate laughs, "No he is not. They will move on with their lives and we will get on to our new lives"

"I have your new ID's and documents, passports, drives licences, IRS number and all of that. Kate you are going to be Kaylee Alyx Smith, Tony you will be Triston Reed Smith. The kids will be Joseph and Max Smith. You lived in New York all your live and just decided to move", the marshal says

"Where are we headed?" Tony asks

"You will be headed for the coast town of Corpus Christi in Texas", the marshal replies

"Will anyone be going with us?" Kate asks

"Yes two marshals that are married have volunteer. Meet Christina Meadows and David Meadows", the marshal say gesturing to the two who just came in

"Nice to meet you Kaylee", Christina says hugging her

"Nice meeting you too", Kaylee replies

"Nice to meet you Triston", David says shaking Triston's hand

"You too", Triston says

"When do we leave?" Kaylee asks

"Now. We have already packed your backs and you are booked on three flights just I case someone is following", David says

"Ok lets begin our new life", Kaylee says twin Joseph in her arm and her other hand holding Triston who was carrying Max

"This is our choice to live", Triston says whisperers in Kaylee's eye as the plane takes off

"I know. Doesn't make it any easier", Kaylee says resting her shoulder on Triston's

"I know", Triston replies

They were off to start their new life. What will happen next? How will Gibbs and the remainder of the team fair without Tony and Kate? How many years will pass?...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
